The Last Night
by rachel4reading
Summary: this is based off the song the last night by skillet please read i think its pretty goode Rachel4reading
1. Intro

CPOV

This is the last night. I can't live like this but I should say goodbye to Zach

ZPOV

Cammie came to my house with cuts on her wrists saying "this is the last night Zach and I came to say goodbye"

"Cammie no we can stop this it is not your last night" and I held her tight and stroked her hair

"no Zach I cant... My parents.. they said... its my fault" I looked at her and said "Cammie look me in the eye" and she did "Cammie it is not your fault and I wont let them hurt you this is not your last night on earth but it is your last night with those horrible foster parents, Kora and Colin Claire. Cammie I love you and will protect you"

"no Zach i'm not worth it please just let me...me.." but I didn't let her finish i kissed her and held her in my arms as if i could never let go

"I will never let you go Gallagher girl I love you and will protect you"

"I love you Zach" she whispered and then she passed out on my arms

**AN i was listening to The Last Night by Skillet and i had this idea so I want to say this is a one-shot that is unless you want me to continue well bye**

**Rachel4reading**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN ok so i assume i should continue this and i have decided that the first chapter was not a chapter it was an introduction of something that happens later ok i will write now**

Cammie POV

It is the first day of school August 28 and yet I am wearing longs sleeves and jeans thanks to my idiot step father who is abusive

* * *

Flash back

_"cammie get in here" _

_"what Colin?"_

_"call me dad i am your dad now"_

_"ok fine 'dad'"_

_"cammie come here sit down"_

_"why?"_

_"just do as your told"_

_"ok jeesh"_

_"cammie i want you to go and buy me some beer"_

_"no Colin just buy it yourself!"_

_"now young lady listen to me get me some beer!"_

_"and what if i don't"_

_"this is what" and with that he punched me in the stomach_

End of flashback

* * *

Now i will start this school year at a new school as the new kid who everyone will think is goth just because she likes black been there done that. As i walk through the halls of Gallagher i notice there is a lot of art on the walls yay these are my kind of people. I just love art. but still as i said before new school new kid no one will notice me except him.

As i get to my new locker (#1442) a guy walks up to me and leans against the locker next to me

"hey beautiful you new here?"

"yes i am now get away from me"

"no i'm enjoying the view"

"please leave me alone!"

"fine fine alright at least give me a name"

"Cameron but people call me Cammie"

"well I'm Josh nice to meet you" he stuck his hand out for me to shake. as if i'm not shaking this creeps hand.

"good bye" and with that said i grabbed my algebra 1 book and slammed my locker and headed to class

* * *

Ok so Algebra was pretty easy what can i say I'm a math wiz and I actually made a friend another math wiz (who is way better than me) her name was Liz and she had just the cutest southern accent.

"so Cammie what was your old school like?" Liz asked me when we got to our lockers (oh did i forget to mention our lockers are right next to each other)

"terrible horrible awful Blackthorne sucked i was bullied and everyone called me goth girl and worst of all was Tina Walters thank God i wont be seeing her anytime soon"

"that sounds horrible want to sit together at lunch you can meet my friend Macey"

"ok thanks Liz you are the best!" i said and grabbed my Social book

"I'm just happy you have a friend now" and then she hugged me. totally didn't see that coming but still i hugged her back,

"See you at lunch" i said as I slammed my locker shut and ran off to Social

**AN ok so was this goode or bad because i don't know it was just random off the top of my head we whatever hope you liked it**

**TTFN rachel4reading**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN ok i hope you like this.**

It was lunch time so i guess i got to meet Macey Liz's friend. I hope she is nice like Liz well I soon found out she was not.

"so whos this wannabe?" she asked in an annoyed voice

"this is Cammie and she is new here" Liz said sounding cheery completely oblivious to Macey's obvious annoyance

"ok whatever" she said rolling her eyes

"look I can tell when someone doesn't like me I'll just le..."i started but then this boy with the most beautiful green eyes sat down

"hey Liz hey Macey hey ..." he stopped because he didn't know my name

"Cammie I'm Cammie Claire" i said extending a hand

"and she was Just leaving bye Cammie" she said before he could take my hand

"ok bye Liz Macey and um..." I said trying to get a name

"Zach" He said

"Bye Zach" I said and i went to an empty table and then just great my worst nightmare appeared before my eyes. Tina Walters! oh no looks like someone other than me got transferred here.

"look what the cat dragged in little Cammie Claire"she said

"Leave me alone Tina"

"what if i don't?"

"I don't know just leave me alone what did i ever do to you?" I said a little irritated

"you ruined my life and now i will ruin yours!" she said and sashayed away thank god she was gone

I ran to Liz's table and another boy was there he looked kind of nerdy and perfect for Liz.

"hi um Liz can we go an um speak in private"

"ok but first meet Jonas my Boyfriend" she said smiling

" Hi Jonas Bye Jonas now come on Liz" I said as a grabbed her arm and pulled her into the girls bathroom

"ok Cammie what is it?"

"Tina Walters goes to school here now!"I said (ok more like screamed)

"Oh no Cam"

"I just don't know if I can stay here with her here"

"but I can't lose another friend I already lost Bex"

"ok I have no idea who Bex is but I guess I should stay I don't have anywhere else to go" I said

"Oh Cam I'm so sorry for you" Liz said and she hugged me wow this girl is a hugger but our moment was rudely interrupted by Macey

"Liz, Jonas and Zach want to get to Biology like right Now!" she said

"see you at PE Cam"

"you to" and they left

**AN ok so this is ok right? right? RIGHT? ok sorry well hope you liked it getting braces tomorrow wish me luck bye**

**TTFN Rachel4reading**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN ok on with meh story**

I got to my next class, biology, and i saw that boy who talked to me earlier Jack? was his name or Jim? I have no clue but it started with a J

I sat down at a random spot and then my worst nightmare came true. I. Had. Sat. Down. Next. To. Tina! and the teacher came in before I could change spots

"I hope you like where you are sitting because that will be your spot for this semester I am Joe Solomon and I will be your teacher" oh Damn I thought I would be able to move tomorrow.

"oh great I'm stuck next to goth girl"

"For your information I am not Goth I just like the color black"

"whatever if you don't talk to me I think we will be fine"

"Deal" but only after I said it did i realize that would be hard because of what Mr. Solomon said next

" and you will be lab partners with the person you are sitting by" and then Tina had the nerve to raise her hand and say

"how about I trade my lab partner for a trash can it would be more help to me than her" she said pointing to me

" at least I know how to use my brain Tina!"

"Ladies stop it you will work together whether you like it or not!" that ended the arguing

* * *

When I left the classroom I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"hey Cammie"

"hey umm sorry I forget names all to fast are you Jimmy?"

"no I'm Josh but lose enough so I saw Tina was giving you a hard time"

"well I actually came here to get away from Tina you see she went to my old school"

"oh well she is just a low life slut if that helps at all"

"oh I know she is but she is always so popular so that means everyone will eventually hate me"

"well I won't"

"look Josh you seem nice but I'm not looking for a relationship so please lets just be friends ok?"

"its better than nothing"

"thanks now i need to get to my intro to Lit class"

"college?"

"I'm just preparing for my future I want to be an author.."

"cool well when you do send me your first book"

"k now i gotta go" I said and I ashed off to my Intro to Lit class but only to run into something that felt hard. I looked up. it was Zach.

" oh my gosh I'm so sorry I should have been watching where i was going and... and I'm so sorry"

"cool it. Gallagher girl its fine"

"Gallagher girl?" why did he just call me Gallagher girl I mean I go to Gallagher now but I just started and.. Zach cut off my thinking by saying

"yeah Gallagher girl you go to Gallagher now so you are a gallagher girl"

"do you call all girls that?"

"nope just you"

"so am I special in some way?"

"yes its just something about you that feels special."

"oh well I got to get to Intro to Lit... so bye"

"you have Intro to Lit to well so do I I'll walk you.."

"what will Macey think of that"

"who cares what Macey thinks we are just to friends walking to class" little did we know that that was not what everyone else was gonna think especially after someone took a picture of us together...

* * *

**AN cliffy who do you think it is pls review I know this has pretty much nothing to do with skillet but the Intro did well I'm done now**

**TTFN Rachelreading**


End file.
